


Once a wall, now the ground.

by ily4never



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Greek and Roman au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ily4never/pseuds/ily4never
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If have loved you this much with a wall between us, then imagine how great our love with be undivided. I will run with you. Always.</p>
<p>Basically, my gay version of a Greek/Roman drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a wall, now the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is based off of the Greek/Roman story of Pyramus & Thisbe. The two fall in love even though there is wall separating them, but they are determined to run away together. 
> 
> I swear, it's more interesting than I'm making it out to be. 
> 
> oh yeah. ive never posted anything on here so if the formatting is weird, sorry.
> 
> also, im not that good of a write so.
> 
> also, follow me on tumblr ((ily4never)) for all ur sad quote needs

“A wall is between us, my love, but I love you all the same.” His words sound like calming rain, little did I know that they would bring a storm. “Forget our parents, let’s leave them behind.” He continues to speak because he knows how much I hate to. I want to follow him wherever he goes, but, at this moment, I can not even see his face. This wall is a symbol of our love, in an odd, sad way. Our love is sturdy, strong. Our love separates us from who we once were, and, eventually, it will break down to reveal who we are and how we loved. He tells me again, “Phil, run away with me. I will love you until the sun and moon collide. I will love you when you are the last thing that I see, and I will love you when your voice is the last thing that I hear. Just run away with me, run were there is no wall to keep us apart.”

For the first time of the night I speak. “Yes. Dan, If have loved you this much with a wall between us, then imagine how great our love with be undivided. I will run with you. Always.”

The plans were made. We would trick those that did not like our love, and we would meet outside of the city. We would meet at the mulberry-tree, near the tomb of Ninus. The excitement of leaving this place behind and being with the one that I love is almost too much to bear. The night was approaching, and the time would be coming when I would need to flee. 

As sneakily as I could, I fled my home. The place where I first witnessed what love was or how it even worked. I wanted to stay. I wanted with all of me to see my mother and father again. For the last goodbye was not goodbye, instead it was sleep tight. That will forever be their last words to me. As I walked to the tomb with my veil around me, thoughts of life and missed family ran through my head, but the love of Dan brought me strength. 

Suddenly, I hear a rustle. Perhaps, it could be my love? As I contemplate who it is, a loud roar breaks the silence of the night. Suddenly, my heart is beating but not for my love; it is beating from fear. That is when the monster shows herself, blood dripping from her mouth. Shock overcomes me, my first instinct is to run and take cover which is what I do. As I run, the veil slips from my grasp, and I think nothing of it. 

After a long amount of hiding, I left my solace in the hope that my love would have waited for me. I return to the mulberry-tree with fear consuming me. Soon the tree is in my sights, and it is then that I notice not just a tree. It is my love, there he is waiting just as he said he would!  
`  
As I approach, I know that something is wrong. He is on the ground, the tree which was once white; now is stained with my love. He lies there silent and still. All I do is cry and run; run to him as fast as I can. 

“Dan, what has happened?” There is no reply, so I speak again. “Dan, my love, please, what has happened.” Finally, his eyes open. As a faint smile appears on his lips, he looks and with the last of his life, he tells me, “I told you that I would always love you. I love you more now that you are the last thing that I will see and your voice is the last that I will hear. 

Just after he is done, he is gone. All that is left now is what was left of our love. As I sit, wallowing in what could have been; I see the sword. By his own hand, he has killed himself. Why, why would he do such a thing. It is then that I notice the veil, my veil. It is torn and soaked in blood. In this moment, all is revealed. 

I stay with all that is left of him until we are found. Soldiers and guards come for me. As I was drug away from him, I learned that my parents had told the officers that I had been kidnapped by the boy. They had come to rescue me, but they had nothing to rescue me from. Of course, there were many questions on if he killed himself or not, but they remained unanswered.

It has been months since he left me. I still cannot manage to say his name, it’s like I will disgrace it if I do. Every night, I go to the wall thinking that maybe he will be there. Of course, he is not. There is this constant feeling in my heart. I think it is regret. Regret for even agreeing to run away. If we would have just stayed, then he would still be alive. Who knows, our parents could have come around. Oh, young love, young love is impatient, and I learned what happens when you do not wait.

I have talked to mother about what happened that night. She tells me that, if we were meant to be together, then he would have lived. She says that soon I will forget him and the memories he left; but I don’t think that I ever will. I do not know if I can ever forget the way that he spoke my name. I do not know how I will forget someone when I am constantly reminded of him. 

I hear him at night when his mother cries over what he once was. I see him when his father passes me in the shops, a repressed tear in his eye. I go to the burial grounds, just to make sure he is still there. I always pass the mulberry-tree, reminding me of loss. That white tree appears too pure, but I know the truth. 

After a short journey, I find him. The only marker indicating that he is here, is a small mulberry-tree which is nearly in bloom. Our love came from the separation of a wall, and our love will continue with the separation of the ground. After all, love conquers all.


End file.
